


Danger: Will Robinson?

by Lapis01



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Something is wrong with Will. Maureen says everything is fine, but the Robot is worried.





	Danger: Will Robinson?

A ragged cough left Will as the boy settled beneath his blankets. Maureen sat down on the edge of her son's bed and gently ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. Will was burning up and obviously needed rest. 

"Get some sleep, alright? You'll feel better in no time," Maureen assured her son with a warm smile. 

Will yawned- his breath stuttering as he fought off another bought of coughing. "I know, Mom. But, it's not me you need to reassure. He needs it more," he mumbled, gesturing weakly towards a figure standing in the doorway. 

The Robot was still as he felt both gazes turn to him. "Danger, Will Robinson," he parroted, gaze pointedly turned towards Will. Even with his lack of a face, the Robot's concern was obvious. His digits were curled in towards his palms and his lights were dim and slow moving. 

"He isn't in any danger. I promise," Maureen replied as she slowly stood up from Will's bed. "He just has a cold. You saw Judy take a look at him, right? You know that she wouldn't lie about something like this," she reasoned. 

The Robot didn't move, though his attention was obviously on Maureen now. The mother unit was right. He had seen Judy look over Will, and she had never been wrong in her diagnostics before. 

"He'll be alright. I know you just want to protect him. But, this is something Will has to fight on his own." Maureen gently placed her hand on the Robot's arm as she passed by. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Hope you feel better in the morning. Holler if you need anything," She called before disappearing down the hallway. 

"Night, Mom!" Will wiggled around under his covers as he attempted to get comfortable. His breathing was obviously labored, and he seemed to be having a difficult time getting oxygen into his lungs. 

The Robot finally walked further into the room. He stopped at the side of Will's bed and slowly leaned over. A singular digit gently pressed itself against Will's forehead as the Robot mimicked Maureen's early actions. Humans weren't exactly something that the Robot was familiar with, but he was certain that they weren't usually this warm. More concern bubbles up inside of the alien as he retracted his hand. 

"I'm fine. Really," Will insisted with a sniffle. His eyes were dull with exhaustion. "I just need some rest- like Mom said." 

The Robot resigned himself to standing guard right beside Will's bed, rather than just outside the door, incase the boy needed him. Eventually, Will seemed to drift off. His breathing was still labored, but it didn't sound nearly as bad as before. The occasional coughing bout would awaken the boy, but the Robot was quick to offer a comforting swirl of his lights to try and help Will fall back asleep. 

At one point during the night, Will had sat up quickly and stumbled out of bed. The Robot had, understandably, been very worried and was quick to follow the youngest Robinson to the bathroom- where the child had purged his stomach's contents. Maureen had rushed into the bathroom shortly after to comfort her distraught child, which did nothing the calm the Robot. He paced just outside of the bathroom, but never strayed too far. 

Eventually, Maureen exited the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. "Danger, Will Robinson." The Robot stopped his pacing enough to turn his gaze towards the woman. 

Maureen just gently shook her head in response. "Throwing up is normal for sick humans. He's okay. He's just brushing his teeth again before he heads back to bed," she explained. The mother unit was obviously tired, but the Robot was glad to have her here to explain. 

Only a short while later, Will exited the bathroom as well. He swayed on his feet and almost fell, but caught himself on the Robot's arm. He clung to the larger being tightly as he was led back to his bed. Maureen hummed another goodnight before returning to her own room, once again leaving Will alone with his Robot. 

The rest of the night was uneventful. Will passed out and slept soundly as the Robot stood guard. When morning finally came, Maureen entered the room to find the Robot gazing, in what she assumed was fondness, down at a still sleeping Will. She quietly made her way over to the bed and pressed the back of her hand against Will's forehead. From the feel of it, Will's fever had broken. "He's doing better already," she hummed, eyes shifting to the Robot for a moment before returning to her son. "I bet by tomorrow morning, he'll be as good as new." 

The Robot was comforted by these words. He quietly shifted closer and reached his hand out to mimick Maureen's. The mother unit guided his hand to Will's forehead with a thoughtful smile. "See? He's not burning up anymore. That's a good sign." 

They stayed like that for a while, but Maureen eventually had to leave to wake the other Robinsons up. As the day went on, the Robot continued to protect his charge, though he definitely seemed a bit more relaxed about the entire ordeal.


End file.
